1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DVD reproducing apparatus and a disk reproducing apparatus for reading data from a disk on which are a pit data area, in which pits indicating data are formed along tracks, and a cutting data area, in which data are recorded by laser cutting in an irradiation direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with CPRM (Content Protection for Recordable Media), which conforms to the Video Recording Format, reproduction of the first copy of data contents recorded on a DVD-RW is permitted, however, reproduction of following copies of data may not be permitted. Further, the number of times for data have been copied is indicated by using data that are recorded in an NBCA (Narrow Burst Cutting Area) using laser cutting (hereinafter referred to as cutting data). Therefore, before reproducing a DVD-RW including the contents for which reproduction is permitted only for the first copy, a disk reproducing apparatus reads the cutting data from the DVD-RW to determine whether the data contents are the first copy. When the data contents are the first copy, the disk reproducing apparatus reproduces the contents. But when the data contents are not the first copy, the disk reproducing apparatus does not reproduce the data (first conventional example).
Another technique has been proposed (second conventional example). According to this technique, a motor equipped with a tachometer is employed as a motor for moving a pickup in the radial direction, and the pickup is positioned in accordance with a rotation instruction for the tachometer provided for the motor, or an instruction for the amplitude of a current supplied to the motor. As a result, the pickup is moved in the radial direction to the center position of the recording range for BCA data and reads the BCA data. Then, the pickup is moved in the radial direction a distance equivalent to 100 tracks to a position toward the center and reads BCA data. Thereafter, the pickup reads BCA data at a position reached by moving toward the outer circumference a distance equivalent to 200 tracks, at a position reached by moving toward the center a distance equivalent to 300 tracks, at a position reached by moving toward the outer circumference a distance equivalent to 400 tracks, and at a position reached by moving toward the center a distance equivalent to 500 tracks (see, for example, JP-A-2001-297443 (paragraphs [0022] to [0025])).
In addition, another technique has been proposed (third conventional example). According to this technique, for the reproduction of BCA data, a servo circuit is controlled to read data in a lead-in area using a CLV method. When the rotation of the disk becomes stable (when the rotation speed of a disk motor becomes appropriate for the reading of BCA data), the servo control for the rotation of the disk motor is halted, and a pickup is moved to the recording area for the BCA data. Thereafter, the detection of the BCA data is begun (see, for example, JP-A-11-73648 (paragraphs [0041] to [0043])).